Tension: The Sexual Kind
by Doodles.Ice.Mint
Summary: Improvised yaoi between Sessomaru and Inuyasha. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I own no characters and only half of this plot...**

**This is the result of profound boredom on behalf of my best friend (Conspiring Word Addict) and I. One day we decided that it would be fun to cosplay without the use of a costume or even our vocal cords...but via messages. I know, _geniuses_ we are. So we did just that. And this is the result. This is sort of written in the form of a play and by no means reaches my literary standards, but all I did was fix some spelling mistakes. This is raw nonsense written by two people who were in separate houses and had no plan for plot or content... It is complete improvisation. Also, our responses were dished out as quickly as we possibly could (the longest ones took about eight minutes tops). I play the part of Sesshomaru. And I KNOW this story is impossible and sappy, but just go with it! So yeah, I thought it would be amusing to post this and see what responses we would get. Enjoy! ^_^ (oh, and Conspiring Word Addict does not know I'm posting this...so surprise her with reviews!) **

_(Italics: Inuyasha; Conspiring Word Addict)_

(Regular: Sessomaru, Me)

**They are in the woods.**

"Inuyasha... What do you think you are doing?"

_"Whatever the hell I want! This is my forest! You can take your frozen ass and leave."_

"Hn. You are urinating on a perfectly defenseless tree and your stench is burning my nostrils. How dare you do this in front of me."

_"Feh! If you don't like it then do as I said and take your pompous ass outta my woods." The hanyou glared. _

With a slightly amused smirk, Sesshomaru said, "if this was your forest, _hanyou_, the humans would grovel at your feet for the benefits of this forest, the trees would smear themselves with red and the creatures would all crouch like tamed mutts."

_Inuyasha looked away for a moment. "You don't know anything, damn youkai. Now, what the hell do you want? I don't want to look at your ugly face anymore..."_

"I hadn't thought appearances ever crossed your mind with that uncombed hair and unwashed face... And I want nothing, Inuyasha. You simply stood in the way of my path." He turned abruptly to leave.

_"Keh!" He chicked a rock at the youkai. "You can't just insult me and walk away, you asshole."_

He sidestepped rock with ease. "Oh? Would you have me kill you before I leave?"

_He rolled his eyes. "Like you could. You're full of it."_

The youkai glared and decided he was really not in the mood to fight while he had just slaughtered a youkai raid and was thoroughly in need of a bath... "You are a waste of my time, wretched hanyou." Sesshomaru turned on his heels in search of a hot spring.

_His eyes widened angrily as he started after his half brother. "Bastard, I'm no waste of time! You're just scared I'd kill ya, ya know I can. And now you're running away with your pathetic tail tucked between your legs!"_

Did his idiot kin want to piss him off to this extent? He stopped in his tracks. In a flash, he was inches away from Inuyasha. A glowing hand encircled the hanyou's throat. A small growl escaped his lips. "Do you place no value on your pathetic life?" He picked the hanyou up and slammed him against the urine covered tree. "Who should be running now?"

_The hanyou chocked out a growl, clawed hands moving up to grip the hand around his neck in an attempt to alleviate the strain. He glared at his brother with a harsh smirk as he struggled to talk while his windpipe felt like it was being crushed. "You won't do it. You've had chances, I'm not stupid. If you really wanted to kill me, you'd have done it already."_

His eyes widened slightly. Wretched hanyou. What did this poor excuse for something more than human trash know about the reasoning of a youkai lord? Anger began to boil to his eyes. Then he became angry at himself. Why was it that all he did is _challenge_ the moron? He had never sought anything other than striking fear in his brother's pathetic eyes, and now the hanyou refused to give me even that? Why shouldn't he just kill him and banish that plaguing face from his thoughts? Why... He tried tightening his grip, feeling a few cracks beneath his fingers. After one last glance into those eyes, he flung Inuyasha to the ground and sped off in a ball of white light. He was determined to occupy the nearest hot spring or stream and maybe destroy a few trees along the way...

_Inuyasha coughed harshly as much needed air flooded his lungs. He brought a hand up to gently touch the small wounds his brother inflicted. Nonetheless he smiled; he had hit the nail on the head with his accusation. It had been risky, throwing his life on the line just to try and confirm a half-formed speculation. Oh, but he was glad he was right. Sure, the fights he and his damned youkai brother had were great. But he had never truly wanted to kill his only relative; he'd been left alone and suffering too much, his heart wouldn't allow it anymore. "Damn asshole...," he muttered to himself, amused by the fact that he was talking to himself. As he got up, he caught a whiff of himself and winced, recalling how long it had been since he bathed last. Grumbling some more, he started towards his hot spring. Keh... The bastard mightta been right..._

He inwardly sighed in relief that he had come across a hot spring before a river. He needed heat applied to his now overly clenching muscles. He needed to relax. How was it that such a hindrance always managed to get him so riled up? He banished the thoughts from his mind and quickly stripped off his armor and clothes, stepping into the steaming water which reached past his hips. He slid in the water so that it lapped at his pectoral muscles and his long hair fanned across the surface. He was asleep in less than two minutes...

_He slowly ploded through the forest as he made his way to the hot spring. Thoughts of his brother continued to swirl around in his head. He knew the youkai lord hated him, and even though he no longer returned the feeling, he wouldn't be all rainbows and flowers about his new found tolerance of his elder. He wasn't some love-sick girl and he'd be damned if he ever started acting like one. When he finally cleared the tree line and the spring came into view, he breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until he stopped breathing altogether. His brother. Was fucking naked. In the hot spring. And sleeping no less! For a moment, the hanyou didn't know what to do. And as much as he hated to admit it, his brother wasn't that bad to look at...especially with the way his pale skin seemed to glisten...No! He shut down that thought as quickly as he could. He wasn't some perv like Miroku. But he had never seen his brother this..vulnerable. It'd be so easy to pull something. With an evil smirk that's exactly what he planned on doing now. He slipped quietly over to the pile of discarded clothes and armor and gathered them in his arms. Glancing at the youkai and seeing him still asleep, he stuffed the garments in the woods a fair distance from the spring. Now for the real fun. First, he stripped down, not caring where his clothes fell. He eased into the warm water with a relaxed smile. He slipped closer to his brother, close enough to touch. But he wasn't a perv. He wasn't gonna... holy shit. Okay, so maybe he was a slight perv. But how could he not look when everything was laid out in front of him. To be honest, he was impressed. He figured the cold-hearted bastard's dick woulda shriveled up. Apparently not... He was pulled from his thoughts when a strand of his brother's far-too-feminine hair brushed his arm. He twisted the hair around his finger and was soon running both hands through the silvery tresses. Without realizing, he started to braid it, completely forgetting that he was next to his brother. Who was sleeping. Naked. In a hot spring._

Sesshomaru was having one of the best sleeps he had ever experienced: no noise, no troublesome clothes; just wet heat surrounding all his naked glory. And he was slowly being stirred from his sleep in a most pleasant way. A welcomed sensation was making his scalp tingle which made him moan in his sleep. He slowly began drifting back into consciousness...

_His soft puppy ears flicked slightly as they picked up a soft sound. When he realized that the noise was a moan and from his brother, he froze. With his claws still gently tangled in silky silver hair, his breathing picked up slightly but he didn't move. Hoping against all odds that he would be invisible to his brother._

Finally, his heavy eyes opened slightly and squinted, focusing on... A figure... Sitting right next to him? Oh no. His golden eyes snapped open, revealing.. "Inuyasha..?" His voice was full of uncharacteristic confusion. His eyes widened and his heart practically burst through his chest. "Fuck!" He jumped back, almost flopping backwards in the deep water. He felt like slapping his hand to his mouth for uttering such a street-rat word in front of his half brother. Inuyasha would surely believe he had stooped to his level. He glanced around quickly, trying to find something to cover himself... Where were his clothes? He glared at his brother who appeared lost as to what he was doing. Sesshomaru could feel his face heating up...

Inuyasha couldn't do much more than stare...His high and mighty youkai lord of a brother just...swore. And he was floundering in the water like...any normal being would. He brought his gaze up to meet his brothers glare and what he saw stunned him even more. Sesshomaru was blushing! Ah, today had turned into an amusing day for sure. The cold bastard had even shown some emotion. He couldn't help himself as he started to laugh, even if he knew laughing would probably endanger his life.

Sesshomaru became quickly enraged. He lunged forward and struck the hanyou between the eyes, breathing hard. How could he have been foolish enough to let his enemy sneak up on him in his _sleep_? It was too absurd. Though, he was angrier at himself than at his brother because of his unheard-of carelessness. What the hell was he planning on doing to him? "Wretched hanyou! Where are my clothes? Tell me this instant or I will tear those ears from your head!"

_Letting out a surprised yelp as his siblings sudden movements, he bit back the rest of his laughter but was unable to chase the smirk from his face. "Oi! What makes ya think _I_ know where they are? Feh, I aint your mother..."_

"Yours is the only scent that has come to this area since my arrival. What are you trying to do, Inuyasha? You could have killed me in my sleep and been done with it, but instead you...stole my clothing?"

_He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Your clothes probably got up and ran away, they probably couldn't stand being around ya anymore. And I'm just here for a bath, it aint got anything to do with _you_."_

He raised an eyebrow. "I detest your idiotic humor, imbecile. And you plan on bathing with a male youkai whom all you have done is fight with? Your actions are very strange. You must have contracted some brain devouring disease from those filthy humans."

_"Your ass was here when I got here and this is my spring! I aint gonna leave just so you can get your 'much needed' beauty sleep! You are just in the way."_

He sighed inwardly and had the strongest urge to roll his eyes. Apparently Inuyasha did not plan on sharing his motives. That was fine, though he didn't plan on giving Inuyasha the satisfaction of witnessing him stalk off with a perfectly exposed rear. He would wait for him to finally give up and leave. He slid back into the water on the opposite side of Inuyasha and closed his eyes once more. "Do as you like, hanyou. I care not."

_He glared at his brother, noticing a forgotten change in the youkai's appearance. "You should get your hair braided more often...adds to your feminine look." Only after he spoke did he realize his mistake; _he_ was the one who had done the damned braiding._

His eyes snapped open once more and he stared in horror at a braided portion of his hair. He was far from feminine, damn it! Then realization hit him. "Inuyasha... You laid your filthy hands on me while I _slept_?" He was about ready to land him another whack. "You touched me and..._braided_ my hair." He was beyond bewilderment. Did his half-brother just stoop to a completely different level of challenging him? "Inuyasha...do you thoroughly desire to belittle be this desperately?" He also recalled the lovely sensation of the touch before he was fully awake... What was wrong with him?

_"My hands aren't filthy, baka! Im in a damn spring!" He paused, recalling his brother's reaction. "And you liked it! You fucking moaned!"_

_"This _Sesshomaru does not moan!" Heat rose to his face once more.

_"Well, apparently you do! Cause I heard you!" He pointed to his ears and wiggled them for emphasis._

"Inuyasha!" He was unintentionally losing his cool. "You have still failed to explain your motives for all of this!" He let out a small huff. "Why did you not slit my throat and why should I not tear your head from your shoulders?" His hard-learned control was shattering.

_"I don't need to explain myself to you, even if you _are_ my half-brother! Its not like you've ever hung around..." Inuyasha looked away angrily, growling slightly. "Ya know what? Just do whatever! It's not like you care about anyone anyway!"_

That answer genuinely surprised and confused him. He also felt a foriegn tightness in his chest... "Is _that_ what you seek from me? Why?" A non-suiting look of confusion spread across his face. "I thought you despised me more than anyone."

_He huffed. "Baka...you may hate me but, sadly, you are the only family I got left. Lucky, lucky me..."_

"So this is a family matter? Yes, Inuyasha, we are the last of our kind. If your instincts are urging you to..._repopulate_, I must disappoint you. As you have seen and gawked at, I am indeed _not_ a female. No matter how many braids you belittle my hair with."

_He gaped at his brother. "You dirty bastard! I wasn't even thinking about that! But...you were..? Keh...you're worse than Miroku..."_

Sesshomaru gaped back. "Do not twist my words, Inuyasha. Now. _Kindly_ allow me," he said sarcasticly, "to have my damn _bath_." Damn... Did it again. Lost his perfect speech in his brother's presence, _again_. Inuyasha had a strange way of bringing out the obnoxious sides of him, every time."

_He splashed some water towards the youkai. "You go right _ahead_ and enjoy your 'damn bath,' just lemme alone_."

Water hit him in the face, burrowing into his eyes and making his hair stick to his cheeks and forehead. He couldn't help but rub his eyes with his single hand. He then sent a huge wave in the direction of the offender.

_"Oi!" He sputtered as he coughed out the water that invaded his mouth and wiped at his limp bangs to brush them out of his face._

"Serves you right," he mumbled as the wet mop dripped in front of his face. It was an amusing sight. He had given up on all composure.

_He grinned and sloshed more water towards his brother. "Feh!"_

With his hand up for protection, he lunged at his idiotic brother, planning on holding him under a good few minutes. His hand then made contact with something rather large between the hanyou's legs... "What...?"

_The hanyou's eyes widened as he tried to scramble away from the youkai, slipping a he blushed deeply. "G-get your hand off me!"_

He looked to where his hand had previously been and... Oh. A rather large one, too. He accidentally stared for a good amount of time, never having seen one besides his own. Now that he thought about it, his brother's body fascinated him...interesting. "Impressive, Inuyasha. "His lip twitched, as he suddenly had the urge to laugh at his brother's awkwardness on the subject of certain anatomy.

_"Y-you perv! Just get away from me..." He tried to distance himself from his brother by pushing at his chest. He wasn't surprised by the toned muscles he felt; the fact that he...enjoyed it, was terrifying. His ears flattened to show his embarrassment as his face grew even more red, hands lingering on his brother without him realizing it._

"..Perv?" He was taken aback by the accusation. No one has ever _dared_ to call me something like that. "What is the problem, Inuyasha? I was merely curious..." He felt so strange. What was this emotion...embarrassment? "I have never glanced at another's naked form." Why was he admitting this? "I..." He couldn't quite recall what he was saying. He then noticed his traitorous hand entangling itself in the hanyou's hair...

_His breathing hitched slightly when he felt his brother's hand in his hair. He was still stunned by Sesshomaru's confession; he would've at least thought that little retainer bathed with his 'lord,' seems how he had pretty much wedged himself up the youkai's ass. Despite his confusion, he found himself leaning towards his brother while his hands seemed to lightly drift over Sesshomaru's chest of their own accord. His mouth wouldn't form any words, he didn't even know what to say anyway._

His heartbeat quickened and he began feeling...hot. His hand wandered to his brother's chest and neck, wanting to take this opportunity to feel everything. This touching business wasn't too bad. A bead of sweet from the heat of the hot spring ran down the hanyou's cheek. With no thought whatsoever, he leaned down and ran his tongue up the side of the hanyou's face.

_It didn't feel like he was in control of his body anymore as he shuddered and let a small moan slip past his lips at the wet touch of his brother's tongue. His skin felt like it was burning up and everywhere Sesshomaru touched was like an inferno. It was too much for the hanyou to take and he found he was craving more of his brother's addicting touch. He turned his head to side, brushing his lips against the corner of his brother's mouth._

Lips. They were so near. Soft, luscious, and new. Taunting him with a newly found desire, unfulfilled. As if connected by strings, his lips mirrored the others until they met softly with insecurity on both ends. Without warning, something clicked inside him that immediately informed him that this was _exactly_ what he wanted to be doing, and he was finally certain why he always seemed drawn to the hanyou. The tension he felt around his brother was always translated into fighting and hatred, but no longer. Without warning, Sesshomaru ravaged that delicious mouth of his brother's and encircled the hanyou with his long slender arm, pulling him into his chest. Why had he never thought of this before? He had never imagined that such a thing, disgusting in appearance, could actually feel so good. The only thought running through his mind was how good his brother tasted. His skin tasted good enough, but his mouth... _Kami_, his mouth. It was warm and tasted like fresh air and wild berries. It was comforting and erotic all at once.

_He was more than surprised when his brother locked lips with him. With his body almost flush against the youkai's, he moaned into the kiss. Tongues battled but the hanyou gave in, enjoying his brother's touch. His hands moved up, curling into his brother's hair and giving it a light tug to pull him closer._

Unable to help it, he responded with a louder moan and leaned even closer in the direction his hair was being tugged. His hand moved down to the hanyou's tight, delicious backside. He broke the kiss and panted, staring, for the first time, affectionately at the person leaning against him "Inuyasha..."

_He looked up at his brother, eyes half lidded and lustful. He wanted to be closer to his brother so he nuzzled his face against the youkai's neck, leaving light kisses in his wake. "...what is this...?"_

He rested his cheek on the top of his brother's head, taking in more of his scent. His arm never leaving its protective hold, and having no desire to push him away. "I do not know... My body acted of its own accord." He nipped lightly at the puppy ears. "I have never had the desire to take part in such activities, until now. It surprises me that you allowed this. I expected to push me away and go about your life with the humans...again. How is it that you always bring out the strangeness and irrationality in me? The few times I have been unable to control myself have been in your presence... Are you doing this to me on purpose?" A barely-there, strained pout formed to his face.

_His ears flicked slightly at the attention they got but he didn't mind it. "I told ya I didn't hate ya..." He inhaled deeply, enjoying his brother's strong scent, and nibbling at his neck teasingly. "As much as I love seein ya flustered...it ain't on purpose... It happens to me too.." He flushed slightly with his admission._

He smiled a little at his brother's honesty with him. It may have been the first time he had gotten a strait answer from him. It was interesting how they both managed to always rile each other up in such a way. He had been hit with so many waves of relief today that he felt about ready to collapse. He spoke in barely a whisper. "Thank you, Inuyasha..." He the slid back down into the water, bringing his brother down with him.

_He moved quickly, giving his brother a light kiss on the lips, his ears flattening with a bit of embarrassment. Blushing, he ducked his head back down with a content sigh. He wasn't great with words, so he decided to let his actions speak for him._

He was pleasantly surprised that his brother had decided to kiss him again, even after all the awkwardness he had shown. His brother accepted him, even without his high and mighty barrier. He cupped the blushing face and leaned his forehead into the other's so he could get a better look into those eyes, so similar to his, yet harboring time after time of hurt and disappointment. Staying in the same position, he spoke, "I am glad you never treated me like I was better than everyone else. You defied me, even after all the unfortunate events that have made up your life; the life of a hanyou. You stayed strong... like a fine inuyoukai. I should have attempted to be there for you, Inuyasha." He closed his eyes, having difficulty with his next words. "I am... I am sorry."

_He was having difficulty dealing with all the emotion. And the fact that his brother had praised him. And apologized. And nothing his sibling said was helping his blush fade, if anything It was getting worse. "I'm just...happy to know you don't hate me. Don't be sorry..." He rubbed his nose against Sesshomaru's with a small smile. "Being sorry doesn't fit to well on ya."_

"Hn. I suppose not. Where should we go from here?"

_"You're starting to look like a prune, ya know." He smirked and stuck his tongue at his brother mockingly._

He huffed, dunking his head under the water, then emerging, whacking his brother in the face with his saturated hair. "Do not patronize me. Thanks to you, I am now at a loss as to how I should present myself in front of you."

_"Keh." He wiped the water from his face, grinning and deciding to be his bold hanyou self. "Ya look pretty good right now."_

"Hm?" He cocked his head a bit. "What do you mean?"

_"For a youkai lord, you don't catch on too quick...," he muttered before continuing in a normal voice. He raised an eyebrow slightly, still smirking. "Ya look alright naked."_

The air was suddenly very hot... "Your figure is also very pleasing. I never understood the appeal of a body, for it was always women who attempted to offer themselves to me. It was not difficult to decline. I admit, I have ever been this," he cleared his throat and glanced quickly between his slightly parted legs, "_aroused_, before... But pay it no mind, it will pass..."

_It was getting hard (pun intended) to concentrate on what his brother was saying. And he found it even harder to keep his eyes above his brother's waist. "Hmm...seems like we both have similar problems..." He leaned forward, running his claws over his brothers stomach. He knew he was being quite bold and was pleased with himself that he wasn't as red as a tomato...yet._

He knew his brother's eyes were on his nether regions, but his eyes also drifted back and forth from the hand dangerously low on his abdomen, to the smaller waist and everything it had to offer, facing towards him. His breath hitched, for this was reaching out of a comfort zone, he didn't even know he had. He would also be dammed if he would stop things here. His (now obviously) gorgeous brother was right in front of him, so close to satisfying his needs that had never been fulfilled. The hanyou was certainly being very forgiving today... He then felt a weight in his stomach. It had probably been a while since Inuyasha had fulfilled his own needs, if ever. Inuyasha would probably fuck anything that allowed it. Even if t meant getting the other into a very vulnerable and confused state, which is what the hanyou had done to him. There was no way he could be forgiven for all his wrongdoings so quickly. Perhaps this was one final attempt at humiliating him for being such a cold bastard all those years. Sesshomaru had never once been used in his life. If the hanyou lived up to those fears, Sesshomaru would probably never take part in this particular activity again. With anyone. Thinking that his brother could do such a thing, even though he probably deserved it... Well, it was agonizing. He turned his head away from the hanyou a bit...

_His newly found confidence faltered when he saw his brother turn away. Even though the motion was small, he caught it. It had sure seemed like the youkai wanted this. The hanyou knew he damned well did. Now he was just confused, seriously aroused, and for once, concerned for his brother. His ears lowered dejectedly, but he didn't completely remove his hand. He moved it down, avoiding more...sensitive areas, of course, and rested it near his brother's knee. He felt uncertainty stirring in his chest, but tried to keep it out of his voice. "..Sesshomaru..?"_

Pained eyes flicked towards the hanyou without him having turned his head back. "Will you...dispose of me once you are done, Inuyasha?" His eyes flicked back to the surface of that water, angry about asking his brother something so humiliating... and, ugh, _feminine._

_He stared open-mouthed at his brother. He couldn't help it. The youkai lord in front of him was showing emotion and he was stunned. Though...he shouldn't have been surprised given the...other things that had transpired already. "I hate to ruin the moment...but as ya already pointed out, you're not a girl, so I aint gonna sugar coat anything. I've been "disposed of" plenty. I'm not fan of it. I wouldn't do that to you...even if you might deserve it a little." He gave his brother a wry smile, desperately trying to lighten the mood and feeling terribly awkward._

…

_He chuckled a bit. "Ya know you're happy I forgave ya. Now, are you done being such a girl? Keep acting like this and I might think you are..."_

Humph. Little brat. He leaned up towards twitching puppy ears and brushed his lips against one, his hot breath surrounding it. "Stop being so cautious or _you _will be mistaken for one as well." He stuck out his tongue and swirled it in the defenseless ear.

_That bastard. His ears were sensitive damn it! And with lips and a tongue practically molesting it...well shit. It felt pretty damn good. A low moan slipped past his own lips as his eyes closed briefly. He wouldn't let his brother beat him though, not without putting up a fight. He brought both hands to his brother's chest, trailing his claws down and leaving red marks in their wake. He moved them low, dangerously so. He removed them briefly to ghost over his brothers groin before lightly digging his claws into the flesh of his sibling's thighs. "I'm no fucking girl..."_

He groaned at the feeling of those tortuous claws and grasped the hanyou's shoulder. The small brush of his manhood made him jolt and tilt his head back, then those delicious claws dug into his thighs, taking him by surprise and making him growl. He glanced at the little devil. "Mmm, that's good to hear. I would be severely disappointed if you were," he smirked showing his fangs.

_He returned the smirk, and then leaned in to capture his brother's lips. He didn't feel like being nice, so he teasingly ran his hands over the youkai's chest, thighs, back, anywhere he could other than that most pleasurable spot. He didn't break the kiss while he enjoyed groping his sibling._

"Mmm," he moaned into the hanyou's mouth. He attached himself to his sibling, is fingers exploring every grove and scar on the weathered back of his brother.

_Breaking apart for oxygen, he trailed hungry kisses along his brother's jaw and down his neck, letting his teeth scrape against skin. He arched against his brothers touch and moaned in response._

He didn't know what to do or where to go. The world could be upside down for all he knew. He panted, needing more from his brother. His neglected organ swayed in the steamy water.

_He nipped at his brother's neck as he trailed one hand down the others body torturously slow. He brushed his fingers over his brother's cock before gripping it firmly and sliding his hand across it in slow, teasing motions. He was desperately hard himself and was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his brothers body._

His eyes just rolled as his hips rose and his head snapped back. The heat of the spring was nothing compared to the heat swirling around in his stomach and cock. "Nngh, ahhh. Inu...yasha, yes." He squeezed his brother's ass as the waves of pleasure rippled over him. Without warning he grasped the hardened cock that had been poking into his leg.

_He let out a low moan that was half growl. Without meaning to, he thrust his hips into his brothers hand while simultaneously gripping the throbbing organ in his hand tighter, pumping it faster. "Se-sesshomaru...mmm-ahh...," he panted out, burying his face against his brothers neck._

He matched the tempo of the strokes of his own organ with strokes of his brother's, pumping harder and faster, feeling the friction between the foreskin and the muscles. He began rocking his hips, moaning and growling softly into his brother's hair. He felt like whimpering, it felt so fucking fantastic. "Aaahhh, Inuyasha…Haaa, hnnn, harder... Nngh." He fit perfectly with the younger. They were a mass of pleasure and lust. "Aahh, screw it. Just haa, just fuck me senseless if you'd like."

_He was barely able to find his voice through the haze of pleasure that now clouded his world. When he spoke, his voice was just above a growl. "Nngn...figured you for the, ahh...hmm dominate type..." His brother was driving him crazy, and he was yearning for more contact, more anything as he pushed himself against the other in a rather wanton fashion._

He couldn't think, he just knew what his body wanted. He wanted his outspoken, crazy, annoying, loud...gorgeous, adorable, caring, amazing brother...inside him. On some level it may have been a small amount of justice for his brother; something Sesshomaru was going to allow... just this once. He knew that his hanyou brother was the only person in the world he would _ever _allow the option of dominating him. Perhaps he would take him next time... His thoughts were a steamy haze. "Nngh. I've mmm, no idea what's come over me. Suddenly ahhh, I'm not in the...dominating mood. "He ran his tongue from the inu's throat to his chin, panting.

_He tilted his head back slightly with a groan. "Mmmm...fine by me..." He slowed his hand on his brothers cock slightly while the other slipped around and gripped a pale butt cheek briefly before continuing on. He pushed a finger against his brother's entrance, trying to be mindful of his claws as his finger slid into the tight heat that would soon be engulfing his cock._

"Nngh," he gritted his teeth at the strange intrusion. This would apparently be unpleasant at first, but he trusted his hanyou brother to make up for it. He wrapped his long legs around Inuyasha and prepared himself for what was to come, trying to relax.

_He made quick work of preparing his brother as his body was begging him to hurry. Pulling his hand away, he placed it on his brothers hip with a firm grip. "Sorry...might hurt..." He was panting with anticipation as he ran his tongue across the youkai's cheek in what he hoped was a reassuring motion. He pushed himself in slowly, not wanting to harm his brother but desperately needing to be further inside his sibling. Once he had sheathed himself fully on his brother, he paused to give the other time to adjust. He littered his siblings neck with kissed and nips, hoping to ease any discomfort and struggling not to thrust into him like he wanted to._

He growled some at the larger intrusion, not used to being stretched, but welcomed and leaned into the hanyou's warm kisses. His muscles relaxed as best they could. "Ahh, it's alright Inuyasha. I'm fine." He kissed the hanyou passionately, awaiting his move.

_Returning his brothers heated kiss, he pulled out nearly completely then thrust forward once more. He started out slow, groaning at the way his brothers muscles moved around him. He steadily picked up speed, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. He felt his claws digging into his brothers hips, he knew they'd leave marks but couldn't really bring himself to release his hold. His body felt flushed and he was grunting with nearly every thrust._

At first... It was terrible. His face twisted with discomfort as his brother pushed in and out. He wondered how others were able to enjoy this. Then his brother's cock made contact with something inside him that made him thrust his hips to join his brother at the hilt. "Aah! Ohhh, Inuyashaaaa." He gasped and moaned for the whole wilderness to hear. "_Kami_, do that again!"

_With a low, pleased growl, the hanyou obeyed. Angling each thrust to hit his brother's spot dead on. Spurred on by the sweet noises his brother was making, he started to work the other's somewhat neglected cock once more, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts._

He returned a pleasure filled growl and dug his claws into his brother's flexed ass, forcing him to move faster. Each time his pleasure spot was hit, his eyes exploded with white and his body shuddered and bucked. He began groaning out his pleasure in all its glory for his hanyou brother to hear. He was reaching his release.

_He knew his brother was close and so was he. He pumped his brother's cock quickly as he thrust into his sibling hard, his motions becoming slightly jerky and uncontrolled as he neared his own climax. He voiced his own pleasure with throaty moans and growls as he used his grip on the youkai's hips to pull him impossibly closer with each thrust._

"Gaahh haa.. Inuyasha!" He clung to his brother as though he were his lifeline and licked and sucked at his erect nipples. With the slamming inside of him and the pumping of his painfully hard cock, he yearned for his release and yet, he never wanted this to end. The mind blowing pleasure dominated his thoughts, but he also took in everything that was happening in their insignificant little lust-filled world that distracted him from everything; his cold exterior, his perfected vocabulary, his superior posture, his long forgotten hatred, everything. There were also the sounds from the hanyou's delicious mouth, including the heated panting, and the sound of wet, slippery flesh slapping together, faster and faster. There was also the smell of arousal and the strong, comforting scent of his brother. The salty-sweet taste of his brother imprinted itself on his tongue. Above all that, when he was able to open his eyes, his hanyou brother, Inuyasha, in the throws of his passion, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

_At the feeling of his brother's hot mouth on his chest, he moaned out the others name in a lustful voice. "Sesshomaru...nnngn..." His vocabulary had been reduced to his brother's name but it didn't matter. Each moan that punctuated the air fueled his desire as he landed a powerful thrust to his brother's spot. He felt muscles spasm slightly and tighten in the most delicious way around his cock. His mouth found his brothers neck and he left a trail of wet kisses on it until reaching the wonderfully soft curve of skin where he could feel his brothers pulse. He kissed the area before sinking his teeth in and feeling the flesh give way. His brother was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen and he tasted absolutely exquisite as well. He sucked on the now red mark he made, running his tongue over it to soothe it._

"Gah!" He gasped as he felt his brother's teeth on his neck, something that, until today, would have been a threatening gesture. Though, the surprise of the heated nip caused him to break the skin of his brother's chest, flooding his mouth with a coppery tang. He kissed and sucked the area apologetically, slowing the bleeding. He then tucked his face into the curve of his brother's neck, his eyes closed as he vocalized and vibrated his pleasure into the flesh of the skilled hanyou. "So goood, mm... Nngh, In-Inuyashaaa... Haahh, fuck." He was impossibly close.

_He nearly whimpered when his brother's teeth dug into him, it felt absolutely euphoric. He couldn't find any words as his already diminished vocabulary was reduced to moans and groans. All thought had pretty much left the hanyou as he pounded senselessly into his brother. He was riding a high that seemed to intensify with every noise his brother made._

He could no longer handle the constant abuse of his pleasure spot. His brother gripped his hips and his wonderful cock pounded into him again. And again. And... "Haaa, aaahhh!" He ground out as his muscles clenched and he came, his orgasm rippling and pulsing through him. He couldn't help but accidentally cry out his deepest thoughts as he rode it out on the hanyou's length. "I-love-you, ah, nngh! Inuyasha.."

_Feeling the delicious clenching of his brother's muscles around his cock, the hanyou landed a few more well-aimed thrusts before following his brother and coating the youkai's insides with his seed. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and his brother's confession, replaying over and over in his mind. Through his haze of pleasure, he managed to make his mouth form words. "I—I love you too!" He buried his face into his brothers neck, panting heavily._

He collapsed into a bundle with his brother in his arms and still inside him. He panted and groaned blissfully, forgetting what had just escaped his lips seconds before...

_Trying not to disrupt his brother too much, he slid himself out slowly and let his body relax in his brothers embrace._

"Mmm," he panted. "That was...hnn" He began absent mindedly cleaning the younger's face.

_He nodded, eyelids falling slightly as he angled his face to give his brother more room. He still felt breathless. "Yeah..."_

Sesshomaru looked down. "What are you thinking, Inuyahsa?"

_He felt his cheeks heat slightly as he paused to think about what he wanted to say. "Did...did you mean it? When you said..." He trailed off, hating the fact he sounded like a girl. As he spoke, his ears lowered._

"...As I said what?"

_Swallowing the lump that was in his throat and preparing himself as best he could for the outcome, he rose his eyes to meet his brother's. "When you said...you loved me..?"_

His mouth hung and his eyes widened. "When I said..." He wracked his brain for a second until he could vaguely hear his own traitorous voice crying out a...confession? Fuck. He'd told the hanyou he loved him. He may have just screwed up even worse than he had by commiting such an act with his own flesh and blood and...another male. "What... I.. I..." He let his bangs fall over his eyes.

_He couldn't let himself feel sorry for his brother. He had just been used, and he wouldn't put it past the youkai to have planned it all out just so he could get fucked. Rather then trying to think rationally, the hanyou let anger, rejection, and hurt fuel his motions as he pushed away from his brother. "Keh! Thats just like you, you bastard!"_

His gaze snapped back to the hanyou, desperation in his eyes as he tried to sort through his so-called feelings. "Wait, Inuyasha. Let me expla-"

_"Shut up!" He was breathing heavily as he moved to climb out of the spring, no longer caring that he was nude. He couldn't bring himself to care about much with waves of pain and hate washing over him. But really, he didn't want to hate his brother, not anymore. He was given no choice though; he just didn't know what to think anymore. Or what to say._

He shut his eyes briefly, his jaw painfully clenched. No. He couldn't allow this to happen. Not after every meaningless fight they had been through. Not after every hardship his brother had resolved to endure alone. Not after they had finally connected and Sesshomaru had finally learned to outwardly feel again. His reckless younger brother had made him feel...well, loved. Did that mean he...loved him in return? He grunted and flung himself at his brother and held on for all it was worth. "Inuyasha! I told you to wait, damn it!"

_Growling, he struggled against his brother's grip and against himself. He wanted his brother to stop him, but he also felt like he wanted to be on the other end of the earth, as far away from him as possible. Closing his eyes against tears, he stopped moving because he knew his brother was stronger, but remained tense. His voice was quiet when he spoke, but he couldn't help the pain that leaked into it. "What do you want now?"_

He gasped against a lowered ear, his breathing becoming hitched and difficult, his eyes straining. "Please... Please," he begged as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't mean that, Inuyasha!" He began to splutter his sentences. "I'm not usually one to feel anything. Feelings get you broken and killed..." He leaned part of his weight on the hanyou. "At least, that is what I always believed. When you forgave me and offered me something no one else would ever dare, I wanted nothing more than to embrace it. I also longed to be needed. I am, however; likely not the most ideal partner for you, being male and a relative. You should not settle for someone who may not know how to give what you desire. I have no desire to tie you down, but..." His body was tensed, but he was getting his breathing under control. "Without realizing it, I had wanted you from the very beginning... Without realizing it, I had embraced your voice and touch. Without realizing it, I...had made the truest and most terrifying confession of my existence. I realized my undying affection for you, hany- no. _Inuyasha_." He panted and practically slumped on the smaller form, paying no mind to the nakedness.

_His body was betraying him as he leaned into his brother's touch, in need of the comfort he was offering. He still felt hurt, but each one of his brother's smooth words were soothing him and allowing him to believe that...maybe his brother _did_ care. There's a first for everything. In such close proximity, his heart was hammering and he was fighting to keep his breathing even. Almost imitating his brother, he tried to have a cool exterior as he swallowed. "...Do you mean it?" Even if his brother had just told him he did, there was still the need for confirmation._

He leaned down to his brother's level, gazing into his eyes with all the sincerity he could muster out of his cold exterior. "Inuyasha. You are a loud, outspoken, _male hanyou_, and I love you for it. I love you... Inuyasha." This was really taking a toll on his pride... He gently pecked his forehead, nose, and then stopped millimeters before his brothers mouth, waiting.

_The knot that had formed in his chest slowly unraveled itself. He loved his brother and could only hope that everything that was just said was truthful. His brother didn't seem like the one to lie about something like this... Trust. He would give it all to his brother, something he'd never done. Slowly, he leaned in, eyes sliding closed as his lips brushed his brothers. "I love you too..."_

Sesshomaru smiled genuinely and shamelessly, pulling his brother into him and capturing his lips in the most sincere kiss he had ever given. He kissed his hanyou brother just-so, for longer than either could bother keep track of. He looked into the opposite pair of golden eyes once more. "And I am glad to hear it, Inuyasha. Now. If you have done _anything_ to violate my clothing, your punishment will be very severe." He did his best to glare without cracking.

_Inuyasha smirked and nipped at his brother's jaw. "I don't know what you're talkin about."_

"Hn." He leaned in to his brother. "Do not underestimate me, Inuyasha. You are _mine_, next time."

He blushed slightly, eyes darting to the trees before back to his brother, still smiling. "I just hid 'em. Somewhere in the woods."

"Hn." He tightened his hold on the boy. "I may be able to stay just as we are... for a moment longer." He almost immediately forgot about the clothes.

_With a content sigh, he relaxed against his brother, his tired body enjoying the reprieve. "Sounds good to me..."_

**Yes, I know Sesshomaru was OOC, but I was in the mood to screw with his character…as was Inuyasha. I'm hoping to write something better with them soon! Review, pretty please? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
